helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Haga Akane
|caption = Haga Akane, December 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Nagano, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Morning Musume |blog = }} Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume, joining the group on September 30, 2014 with 3 other girls. She initially joined Hello! Project on September 22, 2013 as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, after failing the first Morning Musume 12th generation audition. Biography Early Life Haga Akane was born on March 7, 2002 in Nagano, Nagano, Japan. She was raised in the Matsushiro district. In 2006, during kindergarten, she wrote in a paper "I want to be in Morning Musume when I grow up" In 2012, Haga auditioned the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed to join the group.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. After failing the audition, she took lessons in her hometown to improve her skill. 2013 In 2013, Haga auditioned the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, Tsunku announced via YouTube that they were not interested in adding any new members to the group, leading to Haga failing to join the group in the end along with 6 other finalists.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. On September 22, Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other Mirai Shoujo finalists, becoming the 20th generation. On the same day, an introduction of Haga was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー紹介、羽賀 朱音（ハガ アカネ）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Channel via YouTube. 2013-09-22. On October 13, Haga participated in the 58th annual Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival", taking the role of a princess."モーニング娘。 羽賀朱音ちゃん♪ お姫様姿 信州松代 真田十万石祭り" (in Japanese). daigorou0905.naganoblog.jp. 2014-10-17. On December 7, Haga was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 On September 30, during the Morning Musume '14 concert tour at Nippon Budokan, it was announced that Haga was selected to join Morning Musume as a 12th generation member along with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Makino Maria,"モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Haga's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 2, 2014. Personal Life Education= When Haga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in September 2013, she was a sixth year elementary school student attending ."「六モンキー」初披露　長野・松代のゆるキャラ" (in Japanese). 47 News. 2010-10-10. When she joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was a first year middle school student. In 2013, during her 6th year in elementary school, Haga participated in the 36th Nagano Prefecture Book Review Contest."第36回長野県読書感想文コンクール入賞者名簿" (in Japanese). Nagano Prefecture Library Association. 2014-01-28. She received silver in the 5th/6th grade division, first class. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. She is enrolled in a private school. |-|Name Meaning= Haga's given name, "Akane", means red (朱; aka) combined with sound (音; ne). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Haga Akane has acquired: *'Funaki Musubu:' Haga gets along well with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Funaki Musubu. Both met during the Mirai Shoujo audition and joined the trainee program on the same day. During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Haga considered Funaki as the closest person to being her rival. *'Makino Maria:' Haga became good friends with Makino Maria since the first day they met up as 12th generation members of Morning Musume. *'Ogawa Rena:' Haga considers Ogawa Rena like a sister. http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964286450.html *'Aikawa Maho:' Hage is close friends with 3rd generation S/mileage member Aikawa Maho,they have been close freidsn ever since their Hello! Pro Kenshuusei days. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Haga Akane: *'Akane-chin' (あかねちん): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Hagaa' (ハガー): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Hime' (姫), Hime-sama (姫様) and Akane-hime (あかね姫): Used by fans."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. The nickname arose after videos and blogs relating to the 2013 Shinshuu / Matsushiro Domain "Sanada 100,000 Stone Festival" were found. Haga participated in the festival, in which she played the role of a princess. *'Akane' (朱音): Used by most people. *'Haga-chan' (羽賀ちゃん): Used by upperclassmen. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *'Official Nickname:' Akane-chin (あかねちん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-30: Morning Musume '14 Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2014) **Morning Musume '14 (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Calligraphy (7-danCalligraphy is separated into different levels. Haga is 7-dan, the 7th level in the master division, which is the 2nd highest level one can achieve.) *'Hobbies:' Reading manga like Asari-chan,"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 羽賀朱音" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-04-24). Singing *'Motto:' "Kiwametai ongaku no sekai♪" (極めたい音楽の世界♪) *'Favorite Color:' Violet *'Favorite Food:' Her mother's Cheeseburgers, tomatoes *'Least Favorite Food:' Milk, Seafood (Shrimp, Squid, Octopus, etc.) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Education *'Bad at:' Sports''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24. *'Favorite Sport:' Golf *'Favorite Manga:' Asari-chan *'Favorite Television Programs:' The Thundermans, Sesame Street *'Favorite Facial Feature:' her long eyelashes"Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' "Pyocopyoco Ultra", "Tokimeku Tokimeke", "Be Alive" *'Recent Morning Musume songs that makes you feel "I want to dance along with them":' "Password is 0""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *'What is "Morning Musume" to you?:' Really cool, a presence I admire. *'Looks up to:' Fukuda Kanon, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka, Tanaka Reina, Takagi Sayuki, Oda Sakura Works Magazines *2014.02.22 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami & Funaki Musubu) *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) * 2014.12.09 BOMB (with Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki & Makino Maria) Internet * 2014- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *She wants to be an idol that is respected by everyone. *She wants to become the kind of artist that everyone around the world knows, and the people who know her would want others to know her too. * During her time in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she believed that she wouldn't lose to any other Kenshuusei member in calligraphy."Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 55). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. * She wanted to continue improving her singing and dancing for a year as a Kenshuusei, then the year or two after that she wanted to join Morning Musume, graduate at 24, and then become an announcer like Konno Asami. * Haga said she has confidence that she could change the future for Morning Musume. * She became a fan of Morning Musume after listening to "Maji Desu ka Ska!." * Even after they joined Morning Musume, she still talks to Makino Maria using honorifics. *Sato Masaki was the one in charge of teaching her rhythm, Kudo Haruka and Ishida Ayumi were the ones in charge of teaching her how to perform, and Oda Sakura was the one in charge of teaching her how to pose during photoshoots. needed * She mentioned wanting to become like Ikuta Erina, because even though she's not center, she has a great aura and you just have to look at her. * She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her young age. * She looks up to Takagi Sayuki because her dancing and singing is great, and she's really nice."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame, 2015-01 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. * She thinks that in a previous life she was a slow-footed horse. * She would bring her family to a deserted island. * She thinks all of the Hello! Project members are amazing and talented. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to become someone with a great sense of style. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she was bad at singing and could get her skills up. *The best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei to her was getting to meet everyone in Hello! Project. *The hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei to her was when she couldn't do dances that everyone else could do. *She was nervous seeing how big the Nama Tamago venue was and how many people would be watching. However, she wanted to have the best performance in her Kenshuusei generation so that she would stand out and get everyone to look at her. *During the 2014 test event, she had a nosebleed out of nervousness and was compared to Tsuji Nozomi, who had a similar experience. *Iikubo Haruna mentioned Haga kinda looks like Michishige Sayumi. Her eyes and lips in particular. When Michishige asked Haga directly if anyone ever said that to her, she said yes. * She and Makino Maria are the first members of Morning Musume to be born in the 21st century. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from Nagano prefecture. *Haga reported receiving 143 congratulatory emails on becoming a member of Morning Musume. *Before she goes to sleep, she checks her Hello! Project seniors' blogs. She starts with Kudo Haruka and Takagi Sayuki, then checks the other members. See Also *Haga Akane Gallery *Haga Akane Discography Featured In *Haga Akane Concerts & Event Appearances *Haga Akane Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Morning Musume 12ki Member Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014(not tagged) Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Nagano Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 Births Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Haga Akane Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Pisces Category:12th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Members currently attending middle school